Gemwipe
The Gemwipe is a technique, or rather a glitch, that can be performed only in Bejeweled 3 and PC release of Blitz. It is one of the most useful support techniques to make Special gems and to have better control over the board. How to perform For some reason, moving a gem into an empty space (the space of gems dissapeared after a match) will cause a gem above it to disappear if it starts falling into the place the former gem has been moved while it is still in motion. A gem usually isn't capable of moving into an empty space if a gem above starts falling into that place. This limitation is absent if the gem is being knocked up by a Flame Gem (but only during the time the gem, or if the top gem is being swapped before it starts falling. It's also possible to perform in Avalanche - if the gem is moved into an empty space before new gems fall, but the gems start falling while the moved one is still in motion, the one that should fall into the position of the empty space the first gem was moved into will disappear. It is also possible to Gemwipe more gems at once. If the player swaps the gem into an empty space and make it return before the gem above starts falling it won't disappear. With this technique it is possible to make two matches out of some situations where only match would normally be possible. In some cases, when the gem that is swapped into an empty space makes a match it is possible to make the whole column above the gem to disappear. Behaviour If the "gemwiped" gem is a Star Gem, Hypercube, Time Gem, or a Multiplier Gem (PC Blitz) the particles will stay on the screen until the player exits the current game, or watches an Instant Replay. If the "gemwiped" gem was a Supernova, only the particles from the Star Gem will stay. Particles from Flame Gems are removed together with the gem. The abilities of the special gems that get "gemwiped" are not activated (Flame will not explode, Time Gems will not fill up the Extension Tank etc.) If a Bomb Gem is "gemwiped" it will stop counting down and the game will not count it as destroyed for the Bomb modes and Bomb Quests.. Furthermore, the game will halt the Bomb drops for several moves. If a Dirt is "gemwiped" it will disappear instantly regardless of its durability (even a Dark Rock will be removed). Dirt with Gold will not progress towards the Gold Rush quest nor will award the player with score in Diamond Mine mode. Same applies for Diamonds and Artifacts. Underground Hypercube will also disappear without activating its effect. "Gemwiped" gems do not count towards the Stratamax and Balance Quest progress. They also do not give any score in any score-based game modes. If an Instant Replay play includes a Gemwipe, it will not be reproduced and will result in a totally different outcome, with a possibility of a special gem being usable an infinite number of times. This is fixed by re-entering the game mode (but the outcome is still different and the Special Gem will stay, with normal behaviour). Trivia * In Bejeweled 3 it is possible to move a gem into an empty space with keyboard with mouseovering, but in PC Blitz it is not. * The first known video of Gemwipe being performed intentionally is made by nick666101. * The first to name this technique (other than "disappearing gem glitch") was BoggY. Category:Bejeweled 3